Dynasties Built on Deceptions
by MissDevon
Summary: Helena is playing a sick game using Holly, Ethan, and Rebecca as pawns, only they're not who everyone thinks they are. As people start putting the pieces together and three powerful familes come into play, love blooms and Sean, Tif, Robert return
1. Mirror Mirror on the Wall

AN/summary explanation: Just a little something I was throwing around that turned into a big something. Everyone was saying how Holly wasn't acting like Holly, so what if she wasn't? And I so am not buying the Singapore thing. So what if Luke knows he's being connedand is going along to figure out why? And what about Rebecca and Ethan? Are they a team of con artists or something more? This is my take on it.

**Dynasties Built on Deceptions**

Chapter 1

The woman known to Port Charles as Holly Sutton stared at herself in the mirror of her room at the Metro Court Hotel wishing there was a way out of this, but knowing that there wasn't.  
There was too much riding on this con.

Her families's lives were riding on this….

Stepping back and pulling up her hair she tried to take in the changes to her features since the last time she had seen her family. There was a slight scar at the top of her hairline from yet another head injury from when they had tried to unsuccessfully escape… something she would never do again.  
Not after she had heard the cries of her niece as she was beaten.

Fighting back tears she continued to take in her face.  
There were of course a few more wrinkles. No more laugh lines.  
Laughter had stopped.  
Been stolen from her life.

Then there was the scar by her lip; earned when her son had tried to intercede on her behalf when Helena had come down harshly on her accent, even now somehow markedly like her mother's, saying it was too high class.

She had ended up with a broken jaw along with that scar and a reason for them to do plastic surgery to erase what few laugh lines had remained.  
A part of her wondered if her husband, Jeff, would mind it--- like her new look, but she knew he wouldn't care.  
Jeff loved her no matter how she looked. No matter how she acted. She could be the biggest spoiled brat in the world and he still saw through to the woman she was beneath.

Sighing, she automatically set about putting her hair up for the night, trying to forget that it was darker and longer than she had worn it since before her eldest daughter was born.

Shaking her head once the task was done she crossed the room, and tried to figure out, as she often did, what was going on. She had gathered some clues when she shouldn't of have. A picture of her brother, Adam, with Alexis Davis at some point before he had been returned to the family.  
But she knew that it wasn't that simple.  
If it had been. . .

Dropping to the bed she tried to block out the images of the last time she had seen her brother--- her family. For a woman who had once had hysterical amnesia it seemed odd that she couldn't block this out.

Her niece being pulled from her brother's car at gun point as Adam who had fought so hard to hold onto his only child laid feet away bleeding out, his wife, Kirby, running around the car, unmindful of the gunfire screaming for her daughter even as she fell at her husband's side and held his head in her lap.

Her own daughter, Lauren, screaming as their car was shot up.

Jeff trying to protect them both, only to be shot as she was pulled from his arms.

And LB…

Her little boy… Grown now, fighting to keep his other sister safe, pushing her down so forcefully that she knew he had knocked her unconscious himself as he was dragged away from them with a gun trained on him as their family laid in ruins on the side of the road within walking distance of her father-in-law's house.

Then it all went black, and when she awoke it was to find herself, her niece, Isabella, and LB in the hands of Helena Cassidine.

For some reason they were turned over to a madwoman to play in a madwoman's game and the only clues she had were a picture of her brother and a bitch of an attorney or had arranged her niece's adoption and to be staring into the face of a woman who looked just like her.

What she knew was that on occasion she was to be allowed out of Helena's lair to play havoc as that woman while, presumably, she had taken over her life.  
A part of her wondered if her family even knew the difference, and in her heart she knew that they did.  
That they knew that Holly Sutton wasn't her the same way that Jeff had taken one look at Randall and knew.

She also knew that somehow, someway, they would all get out of this.  
Only this time she had to be much more careful.

Helena's latest scheme involved Isabella and LB and although she would do the old woman's bidding and take her chances she would not allow her to endanger those children. If she had to, she would die to protect them.


	2. no more fairytales for Belle

Chapter 2

Jeff Colby threw back a scotch on the rocks at his home in Denver and watched as the woman who was protraying his wife descended the stairs. Even after all this time he still couldn't get used to her, or the fact that she refused to play the part correctly. "Fallon would never wear that to a family party," he chided as he took in her attire, noting that it was much more like something that Sammy Jo would've worn in her early days in Denver then his beloved wife ever would.

"Second brain injuries do wonders to a person's personalities don't you think?" Holly all but purred as she leaned into him.

"Is that why you're always hitting on my brother?" he asked as he pulled away from her.

"Half-brother," Holly corrected with amusement. "Besides, he's cute, returns the interest, and it's all in good fun. Your wife wouldn't cheat on you so neither will I. At least let me have the fun of flirting with her ex."

"And if something were to happen between the two of you, do my wife and son come home finally? My niece?"

Holly shrugged: "you never know when you're dealing with who you're dealing with."

"And just who are we dealing with? You never have said."

"Look, Jeff, someone knows. He's the only one who needs to right now. More people know; people get hurt. Believe me, there are people I would like to tell, favors I would like to call in, I'm not doing this because I want to.  
You think I wanted to walk in and take over someone else's life? I had one of my own."

"You were a con artist."

"Yeah. A long time ago.  
You know it's a funny thing. I was a con artist and reformed but I still wear the title. A woman I know was a thief and a traitor. A guy got killed in her place. Name ruined. She's one of the good guys now, or so they tell me. Doesn't matter that she almost got her husband killed, that he lost 15 years with his daughter while she only lost 10. He still has to kiss her butt and try to make nice with the kid, who incidentally she didn't tell him about till she was left on the doorstep when she was 5! But she was a HERO!" Holly listed in a tight, low voice not wanting to raise it and draw attention to them. "I did what I had to do survive when I was younger. I had no choice. Just like I have no choice now. Like your wife has no choice now.  
But listen to me.  
And listen well.  
A few well placed red herrings to the right people at the right time and she'll have the back up she needs.  
I might have been a con artist, Jeff, but I also had a heart.

I had people I loved too.

My being a con artist is NOT what the person behind this has on me. I loved the wrong person at the wrong time and now I'm paying for it.  
And I'm sorry that your family is too.  
I wish I could do more.  
But I can't get caught trying to help them.  
If I do. . ." Holly shook her head. "They're not stupid. They'll catch a slip. They'll help her."

"I just want my family back," Jeff said miserably as he signaled the caterer for another drink.

"Yeah. I know what you mean," Holly sighed as she watched the people starting to enter the graduation party for Lauren Colby. "Look, I went shopping with Krystal the other day. Why don't I go change into the dress she picked out for me to wear tonight? Make things a little easier.  
Just don't drink too much… don't want those lines to get blurred," she added as she kissed his cheek quickly before she headed back towards the stairs causing Jeff to shake his head in confusion, especially as she paused at the bottom of the stairs to talk to a blonde woman that he vaguely remembered as being the mother of a classmate of Lauren's and invited her upstairs with her, but his attention was quickly diverted by the arrival of his brother-in-law Steven and his new boyfriend. . .

* * *

Ethan slinked into Rebecca's room at Kelly's: "You ok beauty?" he asked slipping easily into his American accent. Brushing back tears, she turned and ran into his waiting arms: "Oh, that good?" he asked as he easily caught her to his chest.

"Elizabeth is on to me… or at least she is out to prove I'm conning Nikolas, which means she's turning Lucky and Lulu against me. Lucky who wanted to get me into bed now doesn't trust me because she convinced him it was all part of my plan to get to Nikolas and Alexis is well. . . Alexis!" she complained into his shoulder.

Ethan couldn't help but chuckle. As the oldest boy of his generation he was used to his cousins, and even an aunt, crying incoherently into his shoulder. And all said and done, this time she was actually comprehensible. "And your point would be?" he asked stepping back and pushing the hair back from the sides of her face.

Rebecca reacted by punching him in the chest. She didn't need him teasing her out of the mood she was in right now. She needed him commiserating.

It wasn't like all of the Carrington girls were raised to be spoiled brats, especially not her. She had, after all, been adopted when she was 3 years old after living in various foster homes, by a father who had been kidnapped and not raised by his rich family and a mother who had been a member of the family's staff.

As it were they were all expected to do charity work once they reached a certain age and all interned in the family businesses to try to find where they fit in the world they were raised in. Each of the girls, and the boys for that matter, could run a household, manage a PR disaster, deal with the paparazzi, manage a construction site, set up a fundraiser of various sizes, and take a meeting in more than one language.

Each of them had had different dreams for the future based on those accomplishments. "Look, this isn't supposed to be me. This is not what my life was supposed to be like. I was supposed to go to med school. Be a pediatrician. Work as a peds cardiologist. Help kids like Aunt Krystina or Cancer patients, like the ones we did the fundraisers for.  
I'm not supposed to be conning some grieving widower and I'm sure as hell am not supposed to be pretending to be sleeping with you!"

"Is that that bad?"

"Aside from the ill factor invovled LB?"

Laughing he moved her to the bed and pushed her down, then laid down next to her, his arm over her shoulder as he spoke and looked up at the ceiling: "You know when we were kids it was always so easy. You, Danny, Krystina, Lauren, Francesca, Scott, Dexter and Me having parties on the floor of the great room at Grandpa's or Grandpa Jason's. It didn't matter the age differences. We were all taken care of.  
Loved.  
Safe.  
If I couldn't go to Mom or Dad I could go to your dad and mom or Uncle Steven or Uncle Miles and Aunt Monica then there was Grandma and Grandpa and Grandma Krystal it was always safe and always encouraging and then it was all gone."

"I know. This wasn't supposed to be me. I wasn't supposed to be some hospital tech. I know that alone sounds so stupid and self pitying. I mean you should have a corner office at any of three companies!  
But then. . .LB, when I found that lump. . . God I was sooo scared. All I wanted was to call my mom. I wanted to me surrounded by that love. For all of us to be on that floor. For someone to be calling down to shut up and go to sleep already. For them to start coming down and putting on the videos. For your parents to be on a couch with your dad in the corner and mom with her head in his lap laughing. My parents on another one. Miles in front of the tv with us cracking jokes. Grandpa and Grandma curled up on a couch in a corner, because even though they have the whole thing they always stay in that one corner wrapped in each other's arms. And uncle Steven and his guy trying to be discrete in the back leaning against each other and the wall . . "

"And in the morning Grandma Alexis swooping in demanding to know why we were all sleeping on the floor and acting uncivilized and ordering breakfast be served. You would go up with the girls and us guys would be in the other room and we'd be running back and forth. Till we were ordered to breakfast," Ethan put in smiling at the memory.

"And you all would've wanted to stay and probably would have, but my parents and I we. . .we've go into Grandpa's study. That party would've been after the biopsy. My mom would've taken me. And, anyway, we'd be sitting there, I'd be curled in my Dad's lap and Grandpa Blake would be making calls to make sure the best would be available should the worse happen. Grandma Alexis would be making impossible orders that it would be impossible that I'd have Cancer at my age. And Grandma Krystal would be trying to keep everything calm.  
Then when I got the results. . . it would've been. . . that sundae I had. . . my Dad would've taken me for it, not Nikolas" Rebecca said simply as tears ran down her cheeks and Ethan pulled her closer. "While they planned a family dinner at the house to celebrate the good news."

"Which would've ended with a repeat of the sleepover."

"Only with Grandma Alexis either in a quest room or on one of the couches. . ."

Ethan shifted on the bed and looked at Rebecca's face with a sad expression: "Do you think this is easier for me?  
I have to run this con with my real mom pretending she's anything else.  
I have to call her horrible names.  
Watch as Luke and his wife tear her apart, try to set her up for crimes she didn't commit.  
I want to tell her it's going to be ok.  
Hug her.  
Make it easier.|  
At least I can for you--- or try to."

Rebecca shifted and propped herself up on an arm: "Come on, there's gotta be some--- what is it they call them downunder, colleen, whose's gotten your attention?"

"A colleen is Irish, which you know damned well. A shelila is Australian."

"Well, is there some Shelia you're interested in?"

"Well, I'd be putting the moves on Lulu or Maxie if I could," he shrugged.

"So you mean you haven't bought Maxie a magazine to get her to date you," she teased reaching back and grabbing a pillow to throw at him.

"I'm a Colby and Carrington, why not?" he shot back with ease, knowing the accusation was true. It wasn't like he hadn't bought expensive gifts and gotten high placed jobs for girls he was interested in the past.

Bella laughed: "so now why not make a move on at least one of them that doesn't involve buying expensive gifts, or can't you hack it that way?"

"The old witch is trying to make it look like I'm Spencer's son and I have to, therefore, take the flake's side in their frienemy drama."

"I thought you liked her," she pouted.

"She made you cry," LB said simply as he cupped the side of her face.

"LB, you've dated other girls who have made us cry. Try another one," Bella shot back easily as she sat up.

"You never. . ." he started to accuse.

"It was handled," she replied with a flip of her hair as she pulled her legs up to her chest and looked at him over her shoulder.

LB laughed, knowing full well that the female members of his family had often made things hard on the women that he, Scott, and Danny had brought home. Of course know knowing there was a reason made it seem funny to him. "Fine. Maxie has longterm potential. I can actually see her handling Grandma Alexis."

"Wow. Can hold her own against Alexis Colby even while shaking in her designer shoes. . . yeah I can picture it," Rebecca laughed. "And Lulu?"

"Let's just say she'd be good for something else and leave it at that."

"Ill. . . Ill . . .Ill.. . you are such a dog!" she laughed as she reached back and threw another pillow at him.

"Learned a few tricks from Uncle Miles over the years," he laughed as he raised and dropped his eyebrows at her.

"If your father ever heard you say that!" she admonished with a shake of her head.

LB laughed: "Hey, dad isn't all that much better in the dog department. You do know my father was with Sammy Jo and my mother at the same time at one point, but of course I'm not supposed to know that…"

"And you thought I needed to?" she asked shuddering. "Thanks for ruining that perfect image for me."

"My parents weren't perfect. They have the divorce decrees to prove it. But they loved each other and always found their way back to each other," he reminded, growing serious.

"Think they will this time?" Rebecca asked as she leaned her head onto her knees.

"Yeah," Ethan sighed. "I don't know if Spencer's buying what Mom's trying to sell. Don't get me wrong he wants to. . . I know how to do the cons and manipulate. Working for Grandma Alexis at Colbyco was good for that. And in truth it isn't much different from real business, but Dad, the Grandfathers, and Uncles were more subtle. I can at least keep Luke's books better then him and skim enough to put aside so maybe we can. . ."

"NO! LB, you remember what happened the last time!"

"Yeah, it was just an idea."

"Anyway, we need to have an emergency plan. Tracey isn't buying what we're selling."

"Think she knows? Suspects?"

"Mom didn't have the accent back then," he reminded. "And we were kids."

"Sometimes it's subliminal, besides didn't you take classes with her son?"

"No. I think Lauren did. And that was before he got kicked out of school. But he did teach me this horrid accent for that film they talked me into doing for their project."

Rebecca looked down then back at him: "Do you ever wonder about them? What they've been told has happened to us? If they. . ." she started then stopped crawling tiredly into his side.

"Hey," Ethan started as he wrapped his arms around her: "They're fighters. Colby. Carrington. Doesn't matter. They probably have money in reserve for ransom demands and a list of suspects.

Look at all the miracles we've had as a family.  
My mom came back to us.  
Your Dad.  
Krystal.  
We're a strong family who makes it through everything and more."

"Right.

A car accident resulting in amnesia.

Child kidnappings.

Brain tumors.

None of it compares to this!"

"You don't think a coup of a country and a bloody wedding day massacre compare darling?" he wondered.

"Don't even tempt fate by going there!" Rebecca warned as she shot to her feet. "Besides, what if I do go back? They all but bought me and I can bet you from Alexis's reactions to me and how damned sure she was that I was Emily's long lost twin from the start who arranged that transfer ! What does that do to my mom and dad?"

"Hey. They paid legal expenses. And medical expenses. You weren't in the best shape when you came to us, Beauty. And you know full well that if they knew you had a sister. . ."

"They would've taken both of us or made sure we were in contact."

"You know that they have people looking for us. Sooner or later the right ones are going to find us and get us out of this mess."

"Yeah."

"Hey, I'm telling you. This isn't going to end like Aunt Amanda and Maldavia."

"God, do you have to keep bringing that up! I swear, LB. . ." she chastised as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Hey, I'm not going to let anything happen to you, Princess Belle, your Dad would kill me if I did."

"You always were the first one to rush in and try to keep me safe. Catch me from falling out of trees and all that. . ."

"Never missed, did I?"

"Well there was this one time. . ."

"Must have been when you were dropped on your head. . ." he shot back as he kissed her hiar, enjoying her teasing.

* * *

Adam Carrington stared at the picture of his daughter as his wife wondered into his darkened study. Shaking her head, she stood and watched him. There he was in an unbuttoned white business shirt while the rest of the family, including herself, were getting ready to attend Lauren's graduation party.

Quietly approaching him, Kirby tried to think of the best tack in dealing with him. He had always been proud and stubborn, but the last few years had taken something more than their daughter from him. She knew all too well that she needed to be careful with him. But she also knew that she had to push him for his own good. "Adam, you can't keep doing this to yourself," she chided softly, knowing full well that he was more than aware that she was in the room.

"I should've known. Done things differently. Her returning me to the family was not out of generosity," he rambled, and, and she let him, knowing that he rarely let names slip. It was his way of trying to protect those he loved. "Now look at how the family's paying for my stupidity."

"They don't blame you."

"Well, they should!" he spit out harshly. "I should've known that Isabella's adoption went too easily, especially after what happened with the surrogacy. Especially with who the lawyer who handled it was. I just thought she was repaying a debt. I was wrong."

"You're being. . ."

"Don't say I'm being too hard on myself, Kirby. There's so much you don't know," he admitted as he let the picture drop to the desk and roll his wheelchair around it. "I was one of her play things. I broke the main rule. Don't let someone else--- especially not someone younger—turn your head.

Not only did I do that but it was her husband's bastard daughter.

And from what Holly told me when I got her drunk one night that bastard daughter has one of her own sashaying around whose father isn't known. The timing would coincide with my release to my family."

"Oh, Adam," Kirby sighed, her heart breaking for him. "You can't be saying!"

"Yes I can and I am!" he started angrily and then deflated some, "get enough alcohol in that Sutton woman and you'd be surprised what you could learn.

This IS my fault."

"If it were, why did she choose you? It has to go further back or she wouldn't have targeted your family to begin with," she started, dropping to her knees in front of him. "A slight by your parents.  
Grandfather.  
Anyone.  
That woman and her family are crazy," she continued to point out logically.

"And Fallon, LB, and Isabella are paying no price!"

"No, Adam! We all are, " she said sadly as she put her head in his lap and cried for all of them. Cried the tears tat she knew he wouldn't allow himself to.

* * *

Winifred pulled off her glasses and plopped in her contacts before she quickly undid her braids and pulled her hair efficiently back into a slick chignon before stripping to reveal sexy, expensive lingerie. With ease she slipped a chemise over her bra and sat down at the desk and keyed in a few strokes that would connect her to a face to face conversation with her on again off again boyfriend. "What no make up?" Danny Carrington asked as soon as his image popped up on her scene.

"What can I say? I'm a natural beauty, " she shot back as she cocked her head to the side with slight amusement, lone used to his lines.

Danny laughed: "and a piece of work, Dexter. But I like you anyway."

"So we're down to like this week. Who's the new piece of arm candy?" she wondered, knowing that he was far from celibate when she wasn't in his direct proximity, but that he wasn't necessarily a manwhore either.

"No one you know," he shrug.

"Good, then I won't have to gouge her eyes out."

Danny rolled his eyes in exasperation knowing that sooner or later they were either going to have to make a commitment or break things off completely. He wasn't sure what he wanted and didn't want to have to make that choice anytime soon so he quickly changed the subject: "you have any news?"

"Nothing earthshathering.  
We avoid each other so as not to slip and I still can't hack into what I need to."

"What about the coyote?"

"You mean the Jackal?" she laughed.

"Whatever." Danny answered unimpressed.

Winifred rolled her eyes: "when you need his expertise you'll care. And I'm working on it. But I have to take my time. He's highly excitable and. . . It's not like I can just spring this whole thing on him. I do and this whole thing blows up in our faces. It could get all of them killed!"

"Yeah," he admitted tiredly. He hated talking about the subject. Facing it. If he didn't he could almost pretend that they were all just away. Fallon and LB at the house in California. Isabella at school like she was supposed to be. And Winnie safe behind a desk in an office in DC.

"Look, we need to end the transmission," she told him, breaking into his sullen mood, and making him realize that he had lost precious time with her because of his interversion.

"Yeah. I know. Before the block runs out. I'm getting used to it. TTUL."

"Yeah. Whatever," Winnie sighed as she sighed off, knowing that right now it was better to play uninterested then admit her true feelings.

* * *

Luke Spencer knocked on his 'English Rose's' hotel room door and smiled as she answered. "Take a walk with me, English?" he ordered with his most charming grin.

Half asleep, but dressed in a silk top and dress pants as she didn't know when Helena would call her, 'Holly' barely held back her groan. "It's the middle of the night, Luke," she complained.

"Since when has that stopped us," he smirked.

Rolling her eyes, she forced a smiled: "I won't remind you of the fact that we were younger then, because I'd only be reminding myself of the same thing," she rebutted. "At least let me grab my wrap."

Luke watched her movements as she did just that, noticing the minute differences from the woman he had once known and loved. Even as she pulled the door shut behind her and let him escort her down the hall and out of the hotel he took in the differences wondering how he hadn't noticed them before.

"Really, Luke! What is this all about?" she finally demanded 15 minutes later as they stood on the docks.

"You tell me."

"Luke, you're the one who came to _my _room and dragged _me_ down here."

"Didn't here you complaining."

"LUKE!"

"Really, English, although I shouldn't call you that anymore, should I?"

"Luke, I'm tired. I want to go back to bed. What are you going on about?" she pouted, coming close to stomping her foot as she wrapped her arms and her wrap tighter around her.

"There was no Singapore hookup."

"Fine. So I got the cities and dates and guy screwed up. Are you happy now? You got me to admit it! You're off the hook. Be a gent and tell Ethan for me, would you?" she asked as she turned to leave.

"Not so fast. Wasn't a hook up because you're not Holly," Luke stepped in to cover.

"Luke what ever are you talking about. Has all that alcohol finally gone to your brain?" she demanded as she spun around to glare at him.

"No, but apparently your mother's accent has gone to yours," Tracey said as she came out of the shadows. "I have to say you were good. Almost had me fooled. Until the whole necklace thing. You knew a little too much about it for your own good."

"Let me get this straight, Tracey, I knew too much about a piece of jewelry that had once been auctioned off, so I can't be Holly?" she wondered, perplexed.

"When you--- or rather Holly--- should've been in a coma at the time, then yes," Mac said as he approached the group from the other direction, "You also slipped in something you said to me."

"How was I supposed to know that the ex brother-in-law used to wildcat for my father or that he was a chauffeur for my father-in-law?" she deflated as she threw her hands up in defeat and then started to panic. "Oh, please, you can't. . . she'll kill them. . . I don't even know. . . my husband, daughters, brother. . . the rest. . . she had them left for dead on the side of the road a couple of miles away from my father-in-law's. . . . I can't bring myself to try to find out. . ."

"Adam's in a wheelchair, often pictured with Kirby.

Jeff's going around town with a 'Fallon' on his arm, probably the real Holly. Now that I think about it, I'm surprised I never realized who she reminded me of physically of before. I supposed the accent always threw me.

Anyway, Lauren just graduated college and Francesca's an honor student. . . no mention of your son. . ." Tracey listed off without thinking.

"Care to take a guess as to why?" Fallon lashed out angrily. She knew full well about her replacement, but hearing that her brother was in a wheelchair and that her daughters were doing fine without her was not helping her mood.

"Ethan," Mac and Luke deduced in unison.

"And the camera shy heiress would be. . . who? Rebecca?" Tracey wondered.

"If you're talking about Adam and Kirby's daughter, then her name is Isabella, but yes. Helena has her going by Rebecca," Fallon admitted, then with panic in her tone, added: "look, Jeff's or my, depending on which failed marriage/entanglement you want to connect her to, sister is in town. I've seen her and avoided her. I think the kids have too for the most part.

But if any one else were to find out _any_ of this Helena won't hesitate to kill us."

"You have any idea as to why?" Mac asked.

"The old bat doesn't need a reason, or haven't you figured that out, Malcolm?" Luke put in.

"Luke," Tracey chastised.

Fallon swallowed: "there's a connection between Adam and Alexis Davis that I'm not supposed to know about. Something to do with a kid."

"Samantha?" Luke wondered.

"Let's stick to what we know," Mac suggested.

"And I guess the wedding massacre in Maldavia," Fallon continued thoughtfully. "I mean, I wasn't there, but with royalty invovled there can always be a connection, can't there?"

"The what?"

"Google it," Mac told him. "Interesting reading. Hey, Georgia did a report on it.

Look, I have some contacts at the WSB. I'll give them a call and we'll do everything we can to try to make sure that your cover--- all of your covers--- stay intact."

"You guys figured it out, how long until someone else does?" she asked tiredly.

"You do business with anyone else in town?" Tracey asked.

"No. My father's businesses were on the up and up. So were Jason's. One of my former step-father's, Dex, he might have dealth with Jasper Jacks and his family, but I don't recall meeting him. When I had my store I had some dealings with Wyndams, but they were all long distance, and I gave up the store before I had my second daughter."

"What about your mother or Sable?"

"Your guess would be as good as mine. Not to mention the men they were with, although contrary to popular belief Sable's list really isn't that long. She was faithful to Jason and then she had flirtations with my father and Dex. Other then that there really haven't been that many. . . My mother. . . now there's a woman who can give Erica Kane a run for her money and win."

"I'll see what I can get my contacts to find," Mac reassured.

"Discretely, please," Fallon begged.

"Call Sean in for this," Tracey told him. "Tell him I'll pay for everything."

"You don't have too," Fallon started to protest.

"Fine, then reimburse me when this is over."

"All right."

Mac shook his head: "Look, if I can find a way to get a message to your family discretely to let them know that you're ok is there anything you want me to say or send so they know that it's from you?"

"Can you let me--- no. I know. The message should be: 'Randall sends her regards,' sent with a toy car. A red sports car or in a card with one on it. Or if you can't do that in a blank white satin scrap book. . . in fact that might work better. Especially since Lauren just graduated. It'll get mixed in with the gifts. No one would notice that one was for Jeff and not her."

"What does it mean?"

"It doesn't matter. Jeff will understand. That's all that matters," Fallon answered. "Now can I please go back to the hotel. It's bloody cold out here and I'm dreadfully tired."

"I'll take you," Luke told her simply.

"Thank you," was her only reply, hoping that she hadn't given away too much while at the same time hoping that she had given away enough. . .


	3. Crimson and stiking gold

**Chapter 3**

Holly pulled the blonde who had accompanied her upstairs into the bathroom of the room she was 'sharing' with Jeff and turned on the water. "Now honey, you really need me to help you that much?" the blonde laughed.

"Shut up, Tiffany!" Holly shot back. "And it's not like I don't sweep the house with those little appliances you make sure I get, but I can't be too careful."

"So is that why you're in that dreadful getup?" she asked as she sat on the top of the toilet.

"One I have to get my fun where I can get it, and two, I needed to get you up here somehow. So dressing like. . . well, it doesn't matter," she shrugged as she turned for Tiffany to unzip her dress. "You find out anything?"

Tiffany laughed: "Now sugar how can I do that? It's not like Sean and I go back to town all that much. But we did have a nice visit with Robert and Ana in. . ." she paused at Holly's groan at the other woman's name and then continued over her, "at the hospital while we were in Europe. She makes sure that Holly can't even talk to him. Robin can't even bring up her name."

"Gee I wonder why," Holly sighed as she started to pull on the skirt of the suit that Krystal had picked out for her. "He find out anything else?"

"No. Honestly, hun, if I knew I would tell you."

"Not afraid I'd go off and on my own?"

Tiffany glared: "Not with those kids' lives in your hands. And especially not with my daughter's. Because you know damned good and well if Annie was with Lauren when something happened, and we both know that Helena would make sure she was just to prove a point, I'd kill you myself."

"Yeah. I know," Holly exhaled as she started tucking in her shirt and then looked at herself in the mirror: "god, why the hell didn't I go shopping with Kirby or Alexis instead?"

Tiffany laughed: "Come on sugar, let me help you fix your hair and make up and find some jewelry to wear, the right accessories can help any outfit, even this one."

* * *

Twenty minutes later Miles Colby rolled his eyes as he slid pass the woman playing at being his brother's wife. "Meet me in the library," he told the slightly older man.

"And why would I want to?" Jeff asked tensely.

"For once, could you just act like a grownup, big brother?" Miles shot back, unamused.

"Maybe I want to make sure she doesn't ruin this for Lauren," Jeff replied, indicating Holly with the glass in his hand.

"Sammy Jo, Krystal, Kirby, my mom, your mom, Alexis, Krystal, and Monica will all take her down if she tries. The library or what?"

Shaking his head, Jeff followed him into the room where Steven was already waiting, "OK, you want to tell me what's going on?" he demanded, growing suspicious.

"Take a look at the pages I marked," Miles said tossing him a copy of the magazine _Crimson._

"You pulled me away from my daughter's graduation party to look at a fashion magazine?!?!?"

"Miles, you looking to be floored?" Steven wondered.

"_Crimson_ is published in the same little town that little sister doesn't want the family to use pull to get her but back into a nice desk job where she could be crunching numbers and hacking computers safely. From the pictures I saw in there I think I've figured out why," Miles said unphased by the threat. "Now normally, it's not my reading taste, but one of the girls left it by the pool and I started flipping through it out of share boredom one morning. Look at the pages I marked and see if you have the same reaction that I did."

"Just do it to shut him up," Steven commented.

Shaking his head, Jeff flipped opened the magazine to the pages Miles had marked and started scanning them, growing angry: "Miles, if this is some sort of joke. . ."

"Background, not foreground," Mile put in quickly.

Raising an eyebrow Jeff started focusing more intently: "Shit!"

"What?" Steven asked as he took the magazine from his brother-in-law and started scanning the pictures, then realized what he was seeing: "My god it's all three of them!"

"So now what? We can't endanger them," Jeff remarked as he sunk onto a nearby chair, surprised at how weak his legs felt.

"But we can lend backup," Miles commented.

"Oh, really? How the hell do you suggest we do that without getting them all killed and keeping it from the rest of the family?" Jeff wondered.

"Two words: Kate Howard."

"The magazine editor?" Steven asked.

"Why am I not surprised that _you_ would know who she is?" Miles wondered with a roll of his eyes.

"Miles, you apparently know who she is too. And you're the one who was 'flipping through' her work," the other man shot back in annoyance.

"Kate was friends with Channing. She's having financial problems. Now if a charming, handsome, old friend, should drop in to bail her out of trouble. . ." Miles shrugged with a Cheshire cat grin.

"You get them killed. . ." Jeff started to threaten.

"Yeah, I know. You guys get to kill me. Heard it before. Know the score. And you know how I feel about Fallon and those kids.  
I won't let anything happen to them if I can help it!"

* * *

Liz Webber smirked as she watched Ethan come out of Rebecca's room and the hug they shared. Even though it appeared innocent she _knew _it wasn't. As soon as the other woman closed the door, Elizabeth sauntered down the hall and banged on the door: "what?" Rebecca asked as she pulled opened the door and raised an eyebrow in recognition of the insipid nurse. "Well, Nikolas isn't here, so do you have a reason for banging on my door or what?"

"Well, apparently your door wasn't the only thing getting banged tonight," Liz said, trying to be witty as she pushed her way into Rebecca's room.

"What the hell's that supposed to mean and who invited you in?"

"I saw Ethan Lovett leaving," Liz said in a condescending tone.

'Rebecca' rolled her eyes: "Ummm yeah… he's a friend."

"With benefits, I'm sure."

"Saids the one who couldn't put the proper name on her son's birth certificate," Rebecca remarked in a tone that would have done her grandmother proud.

"I had my reasons," Liz huffed.

"Yeah. I'm sure my twin would've been so much more understanding than I am of that, But see, where I come from we have names for girls like you.  
Multiple actually.  
Slut, whore, kinda come to mind.  
You know where the door is, don't let it hit you."

"At least I'm not using my looks to string a guy along," Liz shot back weakly as she threw back her hair.

"No. You use your kids to. Personally, I think that's worse. I mean, who are Cam and Jakie gonna call Daddy next month? Or the next baby?

Pick your next meal ticket yet, Lizabitch, or is that your real problem with me and Nikolas? Or my friendship with Ethan?" Rebecca said coming to stand toe to toe with Liz and using her height to her advantage. "What did I move in on your territory?  
You figured you'd get Nik or do you find the same traits that Luke did in Ethan? Think he's like an old school Lucky and you're after him? Oh, but wait, Lucky had a thing for Emily before you ever entered the picture didn't he?"

"You. Know. Nothing. About. Me." Liz bit out.

"Like you know so much about me?" Rebecca wondered with a masterful hair flip that Liz could never come close to.

"YOU'RE a CON ARTIST!" Liz half accused/half pouted.

Pursing her lips, Rebecca tried not to laugh, as she replied traditionally: "Well, Lizzie pooh, you know what they say, it takes one to know one. Now get out!"

"You will not hurt Nikolas!"

"Like you hurt Jason? Oh, and Ric? And Jax? And Zander? And Lucky? And. . . well, I'm sure I'm leaving someone out. You know hospital grapevines are a wonderful thing! I mean even I wouldn't have stooped to accusing a teacher of rape," she continued putting a hand over her heart and fringing shock.

"I really was raped!" Liz screamed at her.

"Hmmmm…. Yeah, well, I'm sure you've played that card well. And I'm sure you've helped a lot of other victims at the center… oh, wait, you don't volunteer at the center now do you?  
Oh, well.  
Find your way out. I need a shower to wash off the filth you tracked in here," she finished as she headed to the bathroom, thinking how if she was dealing with wittle Wizzie Webber on her own tuff she and her cousins would've more than taken her down the minute she started with one of them. "Well there is more than one way to handle a skank," She muttered as the door to her room slammed and she quickly grabbed for her cell phone.

One thing she knew about Liz was that she'd going running to Nikolas about this little tiff. And the truth was, she would go running. That gave her enough time to call him, putting on the tears that her aunt Krystina had taught her years before would help her get her way with any man in her family and now would help her with Nikolas. Hitting speed dial, she waited for him to pick up as the tears started to fall: "Nikolas. . .Nikolas. . .I'm so glad I caught you. . .. no. . . no. . . it's. . . . Liz showed up at my apartment she started throwing all these accusations around. . .. NO. . .. Ethan stopped by. . . she insinuated we were sleeping together. . . NO of course not! How can you think. . . . No. . .. I don't know. . . Something happened with Holly and Luke. . . I don't really know and it didn't really make sense but he needed someone to talk to and it's not like either of us have many friends. . . . I gave him a hug when he left and it didn't mean anything. . .. and she said things. . . so I threw these rumors back in her face. . .. .I just. . . I was up since five and I pulled a double and I was tired of her accusations and just plain tired in general. . . I thought maybe if I stopped playing nice. . . if I threw similar words back in her face. . . but. . . she's going to use it against me with you isn't she?

I mean, if I'm nice and sweet I'm too much like Emily and if I'm mean I'm too unlike her for you to be with because even though I may look like her I'm just not her," she continuing in a babbling cadence while she let the tears flow: "and I don't know what to do… who _you_ want me to be…. That's what you say, but deep down is that what you _really _want?... No, I'm gonna take a shower and go to sleep…. I have an early shift tomorrow… yeah, lunch would be great, that is if I don't have to pull a double, which Liz will probably make sure I do after the horrible things I said to her, and I'll admit what I said to her really was horrible. I just don't want you to hate me because of it… because I just couldn't take Liz and her accusations anymore!.. OK, then if not lunch dinner…. Not that won't. . . no… no… why don't we have it with Spencer? You need to spend more time with him and he's just so sweet. . . I really don't mind. . ." she paused as she forced a laugh and rolled her eyes: "well, I'm the one who brought it up, aren't I?  
Nikolas, you do know that I care for you. . . well, you both, don't you?  
That I could. . . well, I could fall for. . ." she purposely stopped short of finishing the sentence as she hurried to cover: "Good night Nikolas. . . Kiss Spencer for me. . ." she laughed honestly at his next words: "well then have him give you a kiss from me," she finished and then disconnecting the call. _And that is how a Carrington does it_ she thought to herself as she striped and stepped into the shower.

* * *

Wrapped in a silk robe and with her hair cascading down her back, Winnie unthinkingly went to answer her door, half expecting Rayner to be on the other side, instead she found someone totally unexpected: "Spinnelli, what are you doing here?" she asked, stepping back as his jaw dropped and she quickly pulled him into her room while tightening her robe self consciously.

"Ummm. . . I mean. . ." he sputtered.

"Spit it out Jackal."

"You look. . . I mean. . ."

"They were taking some pictures for a possible assignment. . . to see if there was any way I could fit the role they wanted me to, I haven't had time to change back into my own clothes since they left," she quickly covered as she dragged him to her couch. "So what's going on?"

"I looked through those old files you sent me. . ."

"And?"

"Nothing that makes sense. Nazis treasure and Russian Art mostly."

"_Russian_ art?" Winnie asked.

"Yeah, one or two of the pieces might even trace back to the Czar."

"Cool," she answered trying to sound as if lives weren't resting on this revelation.

"Yeah… weird though. Pretty much all the jewelry seems to be untraceable. But you had better be careful."

"Oh? Why?"

"One of those necklaces?"

"Yeah?"

"Sam recognized it."

"You let _Sam_ see one of my files! You know how much trouble I can. . ."

"She looked at the image over my shoulder and I closed it right away. Anyway. Her mother has the necklace, so. . ."

Winnie looked at him as she tried to process the information: "Either Alexis has the real thing or a copy," she mused aloud.

"I could ask the Fair Samantha to borrow it and we could get it appraised if you would like!" he suggested happily as he bounced on the cousins.

"No. . . no… I need more evidence," Winnie dodged quickly. "I mean, this is _real _preliminary. That's the only reason I can even ask the Jackal for his excellent expertise in this area. And you can't tell anyone that you're helping me. . . I mean if Sam were to ask, can you say you were just, I don't know playing around with images for a game you're creating?"

"But of course. You know you have but to ask and your wish is my command."

"That's sweet, and the truth is right now I need you to leave. My boss is heading over and I really do have to change," she said rising to her feet to show him out. "But thank you.

You don't know how much this means!" she continued kissing him on the cheek as they reached the door and watching with slight amusement as he blushed.

A part of her felt guilty for using him, but she had a family that came first. And if she was right, Spinnelli would eventually end up a very trusted employee of Colby Industries, Colby Co., or Denver Carrington, even if he did have an undiagnosed case of Asperger's Syndrome.

Watching him leave, she smiled as she closed the door. An office at Denver Carrington away from people where he could work on his computer or a beach front home down the road from her Uncle Jason where he could be well looked after while saving the companies and having the C girls to fawn over him. Not a bad deal for him in the end.

Maybe when all this was over they would even be able to find someone for him to be happy with and would love him despite his quirks. After all, if she hadn't of already been involved with Danny when she had met him--- well, that could've been something. But she was sure her cousins could find him someone.

Someone other then Lulu Spencer who was too into herself to really notice him.

And definitely someone other then Maxie Jones who had put a special spark in LB's eyes…


	4. requested info

By request I'm doing a Dynasty/Colbys cast list for those who might not have watched or remember the show (although YouTube does have some great vids ) I have also casted some of the younger characters as I see them and will only reveal certain facts about a few as more information about them will be revealed later on in the story. I have also added a couple of AC characters to the families.

Also, I am playing soap math with some of the characters 1) because I don't remember the order some where born in (what I was in elementary school when I used to watch with my Mom!) and it fits better with the story.

Next chapter is almost finished it will be up after I get back from a conference prob. Wed/Thurs..

**Fallon Carrington-Colby**: the privileged and beloved daughter of Blake and Alexis Colby she has been married to and divorced from Jeff Colby multiple times, but they have always found their way back to each other. They have three children together son LB (Little Blake) and daughters Lauren and Francesca. During one of their breaks, Fallon was married to Jeff's half-brother, Miles. This was when she had amnesia and was going by the name Randall. LB showing her family pictures caused her to remember her life as Fallon.

**Jeff Colby: **Illegitimate son of Jason and Francesca Colby, he was only recognized by his father when he was in his late 20ies (I think a YouTube video puts it at about 28). He was basically raised by his Uncle Cecil and was close to his Aunt Constance. He resides in Denver with his two daughters and is the liaison between his father's and father-in-law's companies. Once dated sister-in-law Kirby and former sister-in-law Sammy Jo.

**Lauren Colby: **_**(**__author casting: Sophia Bus, Brooke OTH)_ the eldest daughter of Fallon and Jeff. She just finished her degree in journalism and is looking at joining the family business as a PR rep or helping to manage her cousin Danica's music career. Good friends with Annie Donnelly from college.

**Miles Colby**: Jeff's half brother, enjoys a flirtaous relationship with sister-in-law Fallon out of fun and to annoy his brother-in-law, not so thrilled with Holly and her come ons. He has two failed marriages behind him, one to 'Randall' and one to a reporter named Channing and no children. He loves playing the part of 'dutch uncle,' and has taken on a father role in his youngest sister's life. He wouldn't mind settling down, but does mind settling. He works for his father's company despite his playboy status.

**Adam Carrington: **The eldest child of Blake and Alexis, his kidnapping lead to their divorce and devastated their marriage and his return was clouded with doubt. He never felt he was good enough in his family's eyes and was more devious at times then his siblings, esp. in business. The true story of what happened to him has never been revealed by him, but as his niece Lauren graduates and he descends deeper into the depression brought on by quilt of his daughter Isabella's disappearance along with LB and Fallon he finally admits a connection to Helena and Alexis Davis to his wife, Kirby.

**Kirby Carrington: **raised in the Carrington home as the daughter of a servant. Now married to Adam and torn over how to help him.

**Steven Carrington: **Blake and Alexis's second son. He's openly gay after years of trying to hide it and finally happy. He has a son from a heterosexual relationship with stepmother, Krystal's, niece, Sammy Jo, named Danny. Works as head of construction for Denver Carrington.

**Danny Carrington: **_(author casting: Jay Phillip Johnson- Phillip, Days)_ A selective playboy he works for Denver Carrington in the finance department. He has his eye set on a certain someone but isn't quite sure if he's ready to settle down.

**Blake Carrington:** aging patriarch of the Carrington Clan, he does not suffer fools wisely and still rules the family although he is mostly retired. Longs for the day his family is reunited.

**Krystal Carrington: **Blake's second wife. She is using a calming presence in the family although she can more than hold her own when she has to, especially against Alexis.

**Kyrstina Carrington: **_(author casting: Melissa Archer, Natalie OLTL) _Blake and Krystal's daughter. She is more than capable of handling herself in any number of situations. Has a MBA from Stanford and has worked for her all three 'family' companies, currently she is the CFO for a local hospital. Her specialties include keeping the budget under control, fundraising, and finding doctors to donate times and then come aboard with interesting packages that don't always match what they were previously making.

**Alexis Colby: **CEO of ColbyCO, a company she inherited from husband Cecil. She's been married to numerous men and linked to many more. She's the mother of all but Blake's youngest child and the fact annoys her greatly. She wants her family restored and will do what ever it takes to get it back.

**Sable Colby: **Self made woman after her divorce from Jason Colby. She has various companies under various names. She has three living children, son Miles and daughter **Monica**, by Jason, and a daughter my **Dex Dexter** whose nickname is Winnie.

'**Winnie' Colby-Dexter: (**_author created since they never did say what happened to Sable and her baby!) _the only child of Dex Dexter she was overly protected by his family and overly indulged by her mother. Her 'cousins' helped keep her grounded by constantly calling her by her middle name, a family name on her father's side, or simply Dexter. She's a wiz with numbers among other things and has a degree in Law from Stanford. Older and wiser then she lets on, she lets the clues takes her where she needs to be while she blends into the background.

**Danica: **(_author created: Christel Khali, Lily Y&R) _the granddaughter of **Dominique Deveraux **(Blake's half-sister) she has plans of following in her footsteps and having her own singing career, no matter what her mother, Jackie, has to say about it. Plans on possibly teaming up with her cousin and starting their own label. For now bidding her time and working at one of Sable's.

**Francesca Colby II: **_(author created and so far uncast) _She's Fallon and Jeff's youngest and the youngest of the Carrington/Colby children. An honor student, she just wants her mother to come home. She clings to her father in much the same way that her own mother did and is a bit on the spoilt side. Uses Holly to get what she wants, but the older woman usually has her number and only lets her think that she's getting away with it.

**Isabella Carrington/Rebecca Shaw**: the adopted daughter of Adam and Kirby Carrington. Has a vague idea as to why she was taken but not the whole picture.

**LB Carrington/Ethan Lovett:** Would be in charge of a division of any of his grandparents companies by now. He has always been protective of his cousins, especially of Isabella who was not in the best of health when adopted. Wishes he could figure out how to make things right for her and his mom even if not himself.


	5. home again, home again gigity hog

**Chapter 4**

Sable Colby made her way around the crowded room and towards her ex husband, Jason, with ease and grace. "Jason, you really should at least pretend to be happy," she chided gently.

"Sable, please," he exhaled as he turned the glass in his hand and looked pass her to the woman masquerading as his daughter-in-law.

"Oh, for pity's sake, Jason, suck it up. Do you think any of the rest of us are happy with his whole scenario?" she wondered as she took the glass out of his hand and took a swig.

Jason shook his head, slightly amused by her antics: "what are you up to, Sable?"

"Just reminding you that there are other things to worry about, and be happy about as well," she retorted as she placed the now empty glass on a tray of a waiter moving by.

"Worrying I can see. Did you notice that Miles disappeared with Jeff and Steven for a while?"

Sable huffed: "Of course I noticed. Jason, I have kept an eye on all of them since the moment I arrived. It's a shame we all have to worry about what could possibly go wrong at every joint family event."

Jason looked down and then up at her again: "if someone had gotten down there sooner. If we had heard. . ."

"The house was over two miles away, Jason. There was nothing that could've been done."

"I wonder if you'd be saying that if it were your granddaughter who had made that trek scared and alone," Francesca Colby challenged her sister as she came to her husband's side.

"It was _my grandniece_ who did it, and I'll remind you that Miles has always been quite close to all of the children," Sable replied annoyance clear in her tone.

"A little too interested for my taste. Like his mother he doesn't know when to give up," the other woman replied icily as she slipped her arm through her husband's.

"Well, I'll take it as my cue to leave you two love birds alone," Sable said breezily. "Just remember that all precautions were taken."

"Like you would know?" Francesca wondered.

Rolling her eyes, Sable shook her head: "on the up side I do think I saw Connie around," she informed her ex, trying to change the subject.

Jason smiled at that, "well, that is definitely a plus. I don't know what the girl is thinking running off for so long."

"Yes, definitely not like her mother," Sable sighed sadly, thinking of her late daughter, Bliss, who had died all too young.

Nodding, Jason reached out a hand and placed it on her shoulder, trying to ignore the stiffening of his wife next to him, "she had made her own way. They all have, some with more pitfalls than others."

Sable exhaled: "I know. I just can't help but think of all the time I missed with Bliss. . ."

"You weren't the only guilty party," Jason put in. "I pushed Miles and Monica out of my life at the same time. Sometimes I can't help but wonder if I hadn't. . ."

"What's done is done," Francesca jumped in. "Neither of you can go back and change things."

"Perhaps, but you would've think I had learned my lesson from what happened with Jeff," Jason said simply by way of a further apology as he let his hand fall. "I will say if I ever find out who changed those tests results. . ."

"It wasn't only your fault, Jason. I should've told you what had happened to me," Sable told him simply. "But the times were so different then. . ." she shook her head. "Frankie's right though, we can't change the past. We need to move on. I. . . ummm. . . I should go and see some of the other guests. . . find Connie and talk to her."

Jason nodded: "is Winnie here? I haven't seen her."

"No. She's working on some caper or another," Sable told him with a forced laugh. "She takes after Dex in that respect. I would prefer her somewhere behind a desk, knowing she's safe, but, she checks in when she can. Danny said he spoke to her earlier tonight. That she looked good. I'm sure she sent a gift or something. . ."

"Well, your daughter would be good at that," Frankie said shortly.

"Like I said, I'm going to go and catch up with some friends," Sable replied tiredly as she turned and walked off.

"Was that really necessary?" Jason asked as he looked at his wife.

Francesca rolled her eyes: "for pity's sake, Jason, she doesn't even belong here!"

"She's family, Frankie."

"Barely."

"Considering all the family's lost these last few years do you really think that cutting her out is going to do anyone any good?" Jason wondered. "She cares about those kids as much as anyone else."

"Oh, and the hell she put Jeff and Fallon through was. . ."

"Was her way of being a good mother to her son," Jason cut her off. "And it was years ago. If she and Fallon and Jeff could put it aside why can't you?"

"She caused a lot of pain, Jason."

"She wasn't the only one. . ." he sighed. "I need another drink. Would you like one?"

"No," Francesca sulked. "I'll do fine without one. I think I'll see if I can't find Lauren."

"All right, just let me know when you're ready to leave."

Francesca huffed: "you won't be ready to leave to well after the party's over and you've spoken to Jeff and Blake. I'll get the driver to take me back to the hotel when I'm ready. In fact, I think I'll just check on the girls and then leave. I'm really not in the mood for playacting tonight."

"Fine. I'll see you back at the hotel then."

hr

"Well, cousin dear, it certainly seems like few things have changed," Alexis said as she came up to Sable after watching the exchange.

"I suppose not," Sable said stiffly. "You're still flying around on your broom after all."

"Oh, dear, I gave that up years ago."

"Right."

"Such a shame to see you pining after a man who tossed you aside for you sister after, what is it, 25 years?"

"Why, Alexis, I'm surprised you care, but considering you're pining after a man who left you some 40 odd years ago I don't think you have room to talk."

"I am well over Blake Carrington."

"I suppose your various divorces and men on the side should prove that?"

Alexis laughed: "at least I've had them."

"What can I say? I'm much picker than you," Sable shot back.

"Well, you certainly didn't mind picking up my leftovers. How is Winnie by the way?"

"Enjoying her job."

"Ahh, yes. And what exactly is it that she does?"

"Nothing you would find interesting."

"Since she is dating my grandson…"

"Then ask him," Sable said as she slid pass Alexis, ignoring the women's snide comment about like mother like daughter as she did.

* * *

Constance Colby edged her way around the room, feeling a bit uncomfortable in her skin. It had been years since she had been to a family party. Part of it was do to the fact that after her mother's death from Cancer, her father had limited the interations between her and her family and the other part was due to Helena Cassidine.

She hated the woman with a passion. Hated how she had stolen her life from her for a handful of years, but was also starting to see that she was lucky. She had been let go, although she knew that at anytime her pass could be rescinded. She had not done what the woman had wanted in the way she had wanted and had been replaced.

It was to her horror that it was with Isabella Carrington.

Shaking her head, she made her way over to where Kirby Carrington was finishing up a conversation with a Denver Carrington employee. "Kirby, can I talk to you a minute?" Connie asked.

"Of course," Kirby said as she let the younger blonde lead her to a quiet corner. "Is everything ok?"

"I'm just a little overwhelmed. Not used to so much family in one room," Connie tried to hedge.

"If that was the case you would've made a beeline to your grandparents. This is something else, isn't it?"

Connie nodded: "I don't know what to say. I don't even know how much I can say. Really I can't say that much. It could endanger. . ."

"You know something, don't you?" Kirby asked tensely.

Connie nodded: "my… my disassociation from the family for the last couple of years wasn't by choice. . . I didn't see them the whole time. Actually, not until Port Charles."

Kirby exhaled: "then you've talked to. . ."

"Only Belle. Only in passing. It was always with other people around and we couldn't take the chance," Connie rushed out. "But, before I left, she slipped this to me. I thought you'd want it," she finished slipping Kirby an envelop.

"How?"

"We were working in the same hospital. She was a tech and I was a nurse."

"A nurese?Connie you hated. . ."

"Yeah. Still do, that's why I'm going to talk to Grandma about a job at the Colby Collection. It's. . . it was what she set me up as," Connie shook her head. "New name. New identity. New job. Let's just say that I learnt to play stupid along the way. Everyone thought I was naive and straight off the farm.  
I don't know if I played the part too well or not well enough because I'm here and they're not.  
I got to stop being Nadine and go back to being me and they're. . ."

Kirby put out a hand: "it will be ok. But I'm sure that. . ."

"They'll have questions," Connie sighed. "I just don't think I have the answers. It wasn't like what happened with all of you  
I went to class one day.  
Had dinner with Dad and she walked in and next thing I knew I was a pawn in her game. . . She treated me decently. . . almost too decently from what I've been told.

I'm afraid I was just a step into the direction she wanted to take.  
The rebound before. . ." Connie shook her head. "I can't say more. I'm afraid of the consequences if I do. I've already taken a huge change by giving you that."

Kirby nodded: "I'll put it away till I can read it with Adam," she said simply. "Now, why don't you go talk to some of the others? If someone is watching it will seem odd that we've spoken for so long."

Connie nodded and then slipped back into the party as Kirby stared after her: "well, she wasn't targeted because of Adam, so just who else is this woman after and why?"

* * *

Luke watched as Fallon let herself into her room at the Metrocourt, "you don't have to stand at the door, you know, you can come in," she chided as she dropped her wrap onto a nearby chair and moved towards the windows to stare out of them.

"Just waiting on an invitation," he said as he stepped in.

"Like not having one has ever stopped you before?" she asked as she looked at his reflection in the window.

"Can't be too careful."

"Ahh, yes, the jealous wife," she laughed tiredly. "That can be a problem."

"Wasn't just talking about Tracy."

"Yes, I know," Fallon sighed as she turned to look at him: "I've made friends with one of the cleaning ladies. Things should be discrete, not that you usually are."

Luke laughed catching her meaning: "you wound me, English. Besides one can never be too careful."

"Very true."

"I suppose that's why you're still keeping secrets."

Cocking her head to the side she sized him up and then shrugged: "can you blame me, Luke? A good con knows how much to reveal and how much to keep close to her vest."

"You're not that great a con. Too open a face."

"And stuck too much in the past, I suppose," she replied tiredly. "I have to do what is best for my son whether you believe me or not."

"And this is the best you can do?"

"It's _all_ I know how to do," she told him angrily. "And if you don't like it you can leave. I don't need you or anyone telling me how I should handle this."

"Fine. I won't tell you how to handle this," Luke said amused. "But I could use a drink."

"Well, I can't!"

"Come on, English, a nightcap for old times sake?"

Fallon rolled her eyes: "its all old times sake where you're concerned, and you never need an excuse for drinking. I told you earlier. I want to go to sleep."

"Just one?" Luke said as he went to the phone and dialed room service.

"Fine. But I don't want a drink. I want chocolate, and lots of it!"

"Well, now. That can be fun," Luke shot back, raising his eyebrows at her.

"Luke, order what you want. I'm going to take a shower---- and you are not joining me. Your wife thinking we're revisiting the past is one thing. Actually doing it is another!" she replied angrily as she headed towards the bathroom, fuming.

"Well, at least she's not in a depressed funk anymore," Luke muttered as he gave their order to room service.

* * *

Nikolas walked into the living room of Wyndermere not surprised to see Liz wrapped in Lucky's arms with tear streaks drying on her face. "What do you two want?" he asked with a long suffering sigh.

"Nikolas, you need to know about the hateful things that Rebecca said to Liz," Lucky self righteously informed his brother.

"Right, so tell me, Elizabeth was this before or after you accused Rebecca of sleeping with Ethan?" Nikolas asked as he crossed his arms in front of his chest, clearly waiting for an answer.

"Nikolas, you have to understand what I saw, and besides, that doesn't give her the right to say the things she said!" Elizabeth sputtered, slightly surprised that Rebecca had not only called him, but he had already taken her side without listening to her.

"You saw her give Ethan a hug, something we've all seen you to do Patrick hundreds of times. Does that mean you're sleeping with him?"

"That's different and you know it!"

"No, Elizabeth. I don't.  
I know Rebecca called me in tears after your altercation. That she said she'd been up since five and pulled a double while you had a shortened shift because Cam had a school play today and two nurses covered for you—with overtime--- so you could go."

"They were doing me a favor."

"On the hospital's dime.  
Meanwhile Rebecca worked a double but because of the way her supervisor made her sign in and out she'll be paid for two separate shifts."

"And that should matter to me? Especially after what she said to me?!?!?"

"She brought up Liz's rape, Nikolas," Lucy told him.

"A fact that's common knowledge," Nikolas exhaled, now understanding what Rebecca meant when she told him she had said horrible things that could change his opinion of her.

"Right, after she called me a slut and whore only out for a meal ticket and a baby daddy," Liz huffed with more confidence, seeing the slight waver in Nikolas's expression.

Nikolas raised an eyebrow at that: "you mean you haven't already heard that one around the hospital? That particular rumor has been floating around the hospital for some time. In fact, I believe Dr. Drake is in the lead in the polls."

"That's not funny, Nikolas," Lucky told him, a touch of anger at how lightly his brother was taking this in his voice.

"Maybe not, but it's true.  
A lot of the nurses, hell, staff for that matter have been around long enough to know about Liz and her past. A lot think she gets by because she's Audrey's granddaughter and Bobbie and Amy's niece. My former sister-in-law. Allowances were made for her that weren't for others."

"I can't change what people think or say about me!" Liz yelled. "And since when have you felt this way. If Emily were alive. . ."

"I'd what? Take your side?" Nikolas asked. "Liz how many times did I take your side over hers? How many times did I put her in tears because of it? You want me to treat Rebecca differently, well, here's where I start.  
Stop trying to prove to me that she's not Emily. I _know _that. Emily is dead and she's not coming back. That being said, I see beyond the resemblance to the real her. Something the you two might want to try."

"You mean you see the real her that she wants you to see. She's a con artist!"

"Once upon a time, Liz, you were not so innocent.  
You and Lucky both pulled cons.  
You two changed, maybe she can too."

"Only a personality transplant would change her!" Liz shot back.

"Liz," Lucky warned into her ear before turning his attention to his brother: "Nikolas, the rape should be off limits."

Nikolas resisted the urge to roll his eyes and looked to his brother a bit too much like Stefan Cassidine in that moment for his liking: "Exactly what did she say?"

"That I play the rape victim card. That she wouldn't have accused a teacher and that I should use what happened to me to help others by volunteering at the clinic," Liz listed huffily.

"OK.  
Well, you have on occasion played the card."

"I have _not!"_

"You have the choice between a rape victim or a trauma, you take the rape. You say its because you'd know better how to handle/help them, but its been brought to my attention on more then one occasion that its almost always done at the end of a shift when you'd be more likely to get off closer to the actual time your shift would be over.  
Two, you did accuse Mr. Murty based on circumstantial evidence. And three there would be nothing wrong with you volunteering to help teen victims."

"I have two kids at home, can we get real here, Nikolas?" Liz shot back.

"Right.  
You two know where the door is. I have some paper work I need to get done between now and going to bed.  
Good night."

* * *

Krystina Carrington forced a smile as she escorted Dr. Alexandra Marrick over to introduce her to her brother-in-law, Jeff. She wasn't particularly sure of what the European doctor wanted, but she figured she'd play along. With any luck it would have something to do with her missing family members.

Of course, she wasn't supposed to be concerning herself with all of that. She was supposed to be going on with her life and waiting like a good little girl in the wings. But that wasn't who she was. Hell, that wasn't who any of her family members were. They all had their own ways of trying to gather information. Hers was via the medical community.

Not that it was all too helpful of late.

All she had was the fact that Isabella had a look a like who was probably her twin sister who her been in a rehab hospital after her spine was crushed in a train accident.

That being said, she hadn't missed how 'Fallon' her invited the mother of one of Lauren's friends--- one she knew was a reporter--- upstairs, or the later exchange between the later woman and her husband and Count and Dr. Marrick, while her sister's double ganger made herself scarce.

"Jeff," Krystina said as she came to a stop in front of her brother-in-law who was watching the party, "This is Dr. Alexandra Marrick. She wanted me to make introductions."

Jeff raised an eyebrow at that: "Dr. Marrick. Is there something in particular you wanted?" he asked simply.

"If you wouldn't mind taking a walk with me, I'm sure I can explain in detail. It seems we have some mutual friends in upstate NY," she answered.

"I. .. umm. . . I see. I suppose this has to do with some business deal or another that they don't want getting around."

"But of course," she said as she slipped her arm through his and he escorted her through the crowd.

From the other side of the room, Holly glared: "wipe that expression off your face, Sugar. She ain't her sister," Tiffany told her as she came over with a drink.

"Well thank god for small favors. Where's Sean?"

"Taking a call from Mac," Tiffany told her as she took a sip of her drink.

"Do you think he. . ."

"Honey I have no idea and I stopped asking questions a long time ago."


End file.
